Send Me An Angel
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: No one truly knows what lies beneath the surface of the ones they see on screen... but the barrier between our world and the supernatural does exist. When she fell in love with him, they told her to run screaming... but they don't really know him like she does. (Supernatural AU, no brand split.)
1. Chapter 1: The Demon Has Her Now

"You know they're gonna go busting down any door they can find, love."

Her hazel eyes blinked the remaining sleepiness away, the young woman looking up at her lover… she knew he was right, the three in question did have a tendency to go crazy when she didn't come home.

26 year old Amanda ran her fingers through her slightly disheveled bluish black curls before pulling them back into their ponytail, 35 year old Finn looking at her as the moonlight fluttered through the curtains.

But there was more to Finn than anyone would take notice of at first glance... Amanda had found that out one night.

Before Amanda could respond, a low, angry growl echoed from outside.

"Damn it!" Amanda hissed, knowing it was Natasha along with Seth, Dean and Roman.

"Put those teeth away before you scare the humans!" Natasha growled, Seth reluctantly hiding his werewolf teeth.

"How else am I supposed to track her?!" Seth asked.

"How do you even know she went to see him?!" Roman whispered.

"Because you know who I am… and that should be enough." Natasha says.

"I still say it's her choice." Dean says, earning him an angry glare from Seth. "What? Mandy's an adult."

"And Balor's half demon, damn it!" Seth growled.

"Shut the hell up! I told you handcuffing her to the door was a bad idea!" Roman says, Natasha looking and seeing teeth marks in Seth's left arm.

"Yeah… she didn't like that." Seth says reluctantly.

 _ **5 hours earlier…**_

" _This isn't fucking nice of you, Seth! What gives you the right to try to keep me from him?!" Amanda yelled after Seth had managed to handcuff her._

" _What the hell is going on here?!" Both heard, looked and saw Roman._

" _Go get Natasha!" Seth says._

" _Are you sure that's a wise idea?!" Roman asks, Seth glaring at him and Roman leaving._

" _I didn't chain you up to keep you away from Becky, why are you doing this to me?! I know about Finn and I know he wouldn't hurt me!" Amanda says._

" _He has a hard time controlling that side of him, you know he does!" Seth says angrily as his left hand gripped Amanda's jaw._

 _Without warning, Amanda sunk her teeth into Seth's arm and he screamed before she grabbed the keys and uncuffed herself._

 _Natasha turned alarmed as Roman kicked the door in, both hearing the screaming even though they were on the other side of the building._

" _Is she fighting him again?!" Natasha asks, Roman dragging her along with him._

 _But when they reached Seth, Amanda was long gone._

" _Fuck! How the hell did you lose track of her?!" Natasha says angrily._

" _She went all hellcat on me!" Seth yells, tying a towel around his arm as Dean limped over to them._

" _You too?" Roman asks, Dean revealing splinters in his upper back._

" _Natasha… what was that suggestion you had in case Mandy ever whacked me with a 2x4?" Dean asks._

" _Leaving her the hell alone? She doesn't need protection 24/7." Natasha says._

 _But from the look in Seth's eyes, they knew he wouldn't listen…_

 **Present time…**

"Taking up on her suggestion would've been the wise thing to do!" Dean says.

"You want our Shield sister turning into a demon?!" Seth yells.

"'Scuse me, we demons are born and die the way we are, there's no making us. That would just be offensive." Natasha says.

"Everyone just needs to chill the hell out before they-" Roman starts to say before Seth growled and showed his teeth when he saw Amanda looking from the glass doors of the house before she quickly closed the curtains.

"Do not kill them, I'm serious!" Natasha says as Seth charged at the doors and try to break them down.

"Seth, calm your ass down!" Amanda says, her modified crossbow loaded to protect her and Finn as Finn grabbed the silver knife after getting dressed.

Amanda wasn't a werewolf but she knew from seeing first hand what damage that silver could do to one, Finn giving her a look that read _"I'll only use it if he hurts you."_.

But before either could strike, Natasha knocked Seth unconscious by hitting him with a rock.

"To test their loyalty… the demons hold the scalding hot rocks for as long as they can bear. For the one above us all." Natasha says while looking at the steaming hot rock in her hand.

"Is he dead?!" Amanda asks.

"Nope." Natasha says, Amanda unlocking the door and opening it.

She poked her head out, Natasha seeing some teeth marks on Amanda's neck and her clothes looking like she just threw them back on.

"Yeah, thought you might have… you're lucky I'm not a Succubus." Natasha says.

"Sorry about them dragging you into this." Amanda says, Natasha seeing Dean and Roman looking at the sand instead of at Amanda.

Giving into her temptation, Amanda slammed her right foot into Seth's back and made him scream as his eyes snapped open, Finn pulling her back to him so she could calm down.

"That's for handcuffing me to the door, Rollins!" Amanda says angrily.

"I was only trying to protect you! You've got bites on your skin!" Seth says after seeing the marks.

"You see why I tried to sneak out earlier, right? He's gone all territorial!" Amanda says.

"Only in his nature." Natasha mutters.

"Human or werewolf, she's still one of our own!" Seth says, pulling himself up and rubbing his head. "Damn, you hit hard!"

"This is what she meant by fucked up, you nearly killed Alex Riley after he walked into the same room as Mandy and passed out on the bed!" Finn says, Seth glaring at him.

"Oh as if he didn't do that on purpose but Riley's not the problem now, you are!" Seth shouts.

Amanda looked up at Finn… but while he was physically there, the eyes were a darker shade of blue, nearly black.

It was something Amanda was familiar with, Devitt emerging whenever anyone got too angry at the one he called his Demon Mistress.

The first time it had happened, it damn near frightened her.


	2. Chapter 2: Between Human And Demon

_**9/1/15, Orlando...**_

" _What the hell happened back there, Finn?! You ripped his fucking neck open!" Amanda says, hissing slightly as Finn patched up the knife wounds on her fingers._

" _He was hurting you, I didn't like that." Finn says._

" _So you killed him?! That wasn't you back there, was it? Not the-" Amanda says, jumping back slightly as his eyes changed._

 _The same she had seen just a few minutes ago, the darkened ones replacing the blue she was so used to seeing._

" _You're right, love… that wasn't the man you know."_

" _Devitt…" Amanda says, Natasha having told her about Finn's other side._

" _Two sides… to everyone you see, Mandy. This side of Finn doesn't like it when others hurt you, much like he doesn't like it." Devitt says._

" _They've warned me…" Amanda says._

" _To run screaming… do you think you're in danger around me?" Devitt says._

" _No. Because I know you'd never hurt me, Devitt. You and Finn, you both care about me too much to harm me." Amanda says, her voice slightly raspy from the earlier screaming when she had been attacked._

" _No harm from us… ever." Devitt says, his left hand lightly cupping the right side of Amanda's face and running his thumb along her smooth skin._

 _Amanda found it comforting much like the countless times that Finn had touched her… she found herself starting to feel sleepy and for a second, she could hear his thoughts._

' _An chuid eile anois, Mandy… lig dom soothe sin aigne tuirseach, an duine og.'_

 _Consciousness left her and Devitt picked Amanda up into his arms and took her upstairs, putting her on the king sized bed and pulling her tank top and shorts off._

 _One of his Balor Club shirts would double as a nightshirt for her again… she had taken to wearing it lately as a creature comfort._

 _Devitt set the clothes aside after folding them, tucking her into the bed before getting changed into his own pajamas. When he climbed into the bed and stretched out next to her with the covers over him, she was breathing evenly, not a sign of distress._

" _My human… I'll harm anyone who harms you…" Devitt whispered, stroking Amanda's hair before closing his eyes._

 _ **10/10/16, Monday Night Raw…**_

" _It's fucking cold out there!" Amanda says as she, Finn and John walked into the building. Being one of the few humans on a roster of supernatural being had its flaws and being driven crazy by scorching heat or bitter cold was one._

 _The shrieks and cries from the resident Banshee got their attention, the half Demon and Steel Man looking at the human stood in the middle of them and Finn grabbing Amanda's hand to reassure her._

" _Maryse, it won't happen again!" Miz pleaded, the Goblin trying to soothe his wife._

" _Your friendship with that harpy is ruining us!" Maryse screeched, seeing Amanda… before Amanda could process what was happening, she was on her knees with blood pouring out of her nose and eyes._

 _But it was Maryse's turn to be blindsided, her feeling her throat being squeezed and her gasping for air as Finn was no longer in control._

 _Devitt was, Maryse knew those black eyes… and he was angry._

" _Devitt… stop a chur leis. Go Leor! Ta tu a rialu fein, mo Demon Ri!" Amanda managed to say, still struggling to breathe as John held her._

 _Devitt let go of the Banshee and forced himself to retreat, Finn re-emerging and him and John helping Amanda up to her feet._

 _She knew it too well… Devitt hated seeing his Demon Mistress bleeding and was ready to kill the shrieking blonde as well as the Goblin… or as they were known to the world, the A-List couple._

 _Once the Demon/Human couple were alone and Amanda was fixed up and her makeup retouched, Amanda's hands rested on Finn's face and he lightly wrapped his right hand around her left one and kissed the palm of it with the scar._

 _What they didn't know was stood a few feet away were the Werewolves dressed in black known as the Shield, watching… the smallest one of the trio started up the plan._

 _It was later at the hotel after a talk with several of the others that Amanda reached her and Finn's room and found him on the bed… his eyes opened, the darkened shade she had seen from earlier and candles were lit, setting a certain mood to the room._

" _So Devitt… you're not only out when I'm…" Amanda says quietly, Devitt's arms wrapping around her and pulling her to him and his teeth nipping at her neck._

" _Ni mor duit a scith a liegan, mo Demon Banriona." Devitt whispered, taking Amanda's shirt over her head and his lips trailing lower onto her skin as he opened the condom packet._

 _It wasn't long before Amanda was completely naked and on the bed, her wrists tied above her head and Devitt on top of her as his hands ran smoothly along her body._

 _It was gonna take time for people to get used to… but Amanda had a feeling from the howls and crazy laughter nearby that the Grim Reapers that were known as the Hardy Brothers were nearby._

 _Devitt was normally rough but he was taking it carefully with Amanda as they made love… she was human after all and bruised too easily._

 _It was after when they were in each other's arms that she looked up and saw Finn's blue eyes watching her._

" _Rest, my love… Devitt's quiet now." Finn whispered before they kissed and fell into a deep and much needed sleep._

 _This kind of love was like any other in every way, despite that he wasn't fully human and she was..._

 **Present time…**

"I told you he goes too far at times." Dean says after Natasha had tied Seth up.

"I go too far?! Devitt nearly killed Maryse! Mandy's not safe!" Seth yells.

"That Banshee nearly killed our Shield sister, Devitt got pissed! Who could blame him?!" Dean says angrily.

Natasha shook her head, knowing that this was gonna be a crazy night.

There were times that she truly felt bad for Finn and Amanda, having to deal with these three.


	3. Chapter 3: The Outsiders Looking In

**A/N: Introducing a new background character, Rachel. More will be learned about her as the story progresses.**

 _ **9/2/15…**_

 _Finn didn't remember a thing from last night, it startled him at first to see Amanda sleeping next to him in one of his shirts… and then he heard her._

" _Devitt…"_

 _Her voice was barely above a sleepy whisper… but he knew she had met his other side._

 _Now he was hoping Devitt hadn't taken advantage of her, judging from her vulnerable state._

 _Amanda's hazel eyes opened and she smiled._

" _Good morning, Finn." Amanda says, the two hugging._

" _I only remember grabbing the guy who was hurting you… did Devitt…" Finn says as they looked at each other._

 _Amanda nodded slowly, Finn lightly cupping her face with his hands after they sat up._

" _It scared you, seeing that… I'm sorry, Mandy." Finn says, Amanda's hands resting on his arms._

" _You were protecting me… both you and him were. Don't ever apologize for doing that." Amanda says, Finn kissing her on her forehead._

 _It was the kind of bond that people didn't understand… one between a human and half Demon…_

 **Present time…**

Natasha and the others let Seth go after he said that he needed time to think.

But it was the next week as Raw was hours from starting that Amanda was in her Angel Of Hell ring outfit, a white cropped lace halter style top and white shorts with lace paneling on her hips.

She readjusted her kneepads before Rachel took over, painting small white angel wings with a silver outline on Amanda's sides… when the painter was finished, both heard a growl and Rachel jumped back, letting out a low hissing sound like she normally would.

"Calm down, Rache." Amanda says, the petite redheaded snake nodding before she left. "That woman's had enough of your jumpscares!" She growled at Seth.

"And I've had it with seeing you in white and silver paint!" Seth says.

"Get it together, Shield boy! It was Natasha's idea to begin with!" Amanda says, pulling her long curls into a high ponytail as Natasha walked in, setting the production camera down and muttering about Cesaro and Sheamus yelling at each other.

"Those two are always vocal, they never shut up!" Amanda says, pounding her fist against the wall. "I'll rip your fucking teeth out, you fucking vampires! Now behave and don't act your shoe sizes!"

"Sometimes I worry that she takes their squabbles too seriously." Natasha says.

"Yep." Seth says.

"And I have a match up next." Amanda says before leaving. It was in the hallway that she saw Brock and heard him talking… but it was to one of the angels, the lost WWE icons.

The Beast Incarnate rarely did that but Amanda knew it was serious when he walked over to her.

"Some of them aren't too happy, kiddo." Brock says.

"About me and Finn… but it's not their…" Amanda says, trailing off when she saw Sheamus eying her before Alexa and Cesaro dragged him off. "Well that was unsettling."

"Yeah it was…" Brock says.

 _ **Six person mixed tag match, Hardyz/Amanda vs Cesaro/Sheamus/Alexa…**_

The match progressed evenly with Amanda trapping Alexa in the Mistress Chamber after reversing it from the Twisted Bliss.

Alexa tapped out quickly and Amanda's hands were raised in victory… but she once again saw Sheamus eying her and left, feeling unsettled.

She had to find Finn and quickly.

 **Amanda's perspective…**

"Finn?" I call out after walking into our locker room, looking for him… before I was ambushed by Sheamus and pinned against the wall, his vampire teeth out and his hand over my mouth as I tried to get free and scream.

"Now that ain't nice, little human!" Sheamus says in a menacing tone… and that's when I realise I'm dealing with Stephen and not Sheamus.

Unlike Devitt, Stephen gets off on mercilessly hurting everyone around him and I scream when I feel his teeth pierce my shoulder and blood trail down it… and then the door flies open.

 **Devitt's perspective…**

Not hurting my Mandy, you son of a bitch!

I kick the door open and charge at Stephen, Mandy gripping her right shoulder tightly as she fell to the floor.

"Finn, stop it, you're killing him!" Cesaro yelled as he pressed a towel to Mandy's right shoulder…

 **Third person perspective…**

Devitt retreated and Finn stood up, ran over and picked Amanda up into his arms as the other supernatural creatures ran in.

"Put those down!" Stephanie growled, Chris Benoit and Rowdy Roddy Piper throwing the stakes at the wall in anger… just because they were dead didn't mean they couldn't try to protect their family and that's exactly what they saw Amanda as.

"Can't a vampire feed in peace?!" Sheamus growled, Natasha punching him.

"You were trying to kill her, just what has she done to deserve that?!" Natasha yells.

"A human should stay involved with their own!" Sheamus growled.

"What gives you any right to say who I can and can't love?!" Amanda asked through her pain.

"It's breaking centuries old laws, Mandy!" Sheamus says angrily.

"So is me leaving the gates of the underworld, you don't have a problem with that one." Natasha says.

Finn took Amanda away from the chaos of the fighting as Stephanie had told Sheamus that if he ever harmed Amanda or anyone else like that, he would be fired.

At the hotel later, Amanda and Finn looked up when they saw Alexa walk in, Amanda narrowing her eyes.

"No harm intended from me… not after tonight. I'm not gonna walk into a demon's lair in anger." Alexa says.

"Shook you up…" Amanda says, realising that the blonde and red haired Villainess was contrite in what she meant.

"Badly… that was damn terrifying." Alexa says, Amanda absentmindedly brushing a hair off of her grey flannel shorts and Alexa knowing that despite the pain tolerance, Amanda was hurt. "You're not the first person he's betrayed over his lifespan…" She says, revealing a scar on her own right shoulder after pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Amanda remembered once hearing the Villainess and Vampire arguing… and now she knew why.


	4. Chapter 4: No Sanctuary

**A/N: Samuel Clover is KiranTheRay's character.**

 _ **9/17/15, WWE Performance Centre…**_

 _The painful shouting caught their attention immediately as well as the sharp scent of blood, Natasha following Finn as he ran towards the main room and into the ring, securing his left arm around Amanda's back and helping her sit up as Natasha examined Amanda's right knee._

" _Next time you want to run through a practice match, don't pick someone who's nearly two feet smaller than you!" Finn growled at Baron after covering Amanda's ears._

 _That voice… it was lower, raspier… and the one sign that Devitt was struggling to stay controlled._

 _The shouting was inevitable and she hated it… the next thing she knew, Chris was yelling at Baron about his recklessness and little Daniel had his hands resting on Amanda's wounded knee, scabbing it over and healing the wound._

 _The two looked at Finn and Natasha, the silent message being "Get her out of here.", which was what Finn did, picking Amanda up into his arms as Natasha followed… the lone wolf would be dealt with when Amanda wasn't around to hear the screaming._

" _Controlling him takes more effort at times…" All three heard, looked and saw the recently deceased Roddy._

" _I don't know how I was able to…" Finn says, everyone hearing a sharp, painful scream._

 _Amanda's adrenaline kicked in, the small woman jumping out of Finn's arms and running full speed at the screams with Finn and Natasha following._

 _Stephen screamed as he was pulled off of Alexa, who Amanda and Natasha crouched down to._

" _Don't… let her see." Alexa says, noticing the black eyes… without warning, Devitt picked Amanda up and took her away from there._

" _Demons and humans don't mix! You think what I did was bad, they'll do worse!" Baron screamed, an enraged Samuel punching him._

" _They're not the threat to her that you think! She's in as much danger around Finn and Devitt as a cat curled up in a blanket!" Samuel yells._

" _Mandy?"_

 _Amanda looked, seeing Chris._

" _You have to choose for yourself kiddo… it frightened you at first but he's right." Chris says before disappearing._

" _Guys?" Amanda says, Baron and Samuel looking at her. "Baron, trust takes time… you remember how you freaked me out at first? But then we became friends… please… just trust me on this. I want both sides of him in my life." She says._

 _Baron and Samuel nodded, Baron leaving and Samuel helping Finn set Amanda down… Samuel noticed the look in her eyes when he touched her and she looked at him._

" _Baron can't control himself at times around the others… I know he didn't mean it." Amanda says._

" _Intentional or not, you still got hurt out there… Finn's right, Baron should practice with someone closer to his size." Samuel says._

 _A non blood related family of supernatural beings brought chaos to her life at times… as one of the few humans in the company, Amanda took both the good and the bad because there had to be a balance._

 _But that balance was shifting… and she didn't realise it then…_

 **Present time…**

Purple eyes scanned the sleeping diva nearby as the half Demon let Samuel into the room.

Was it really morning already? It seemed like they had just fallen asleep.

"These will scare her after what happened last night." Samuel says, taking the purple contacts out… he was also human like Amanda.

But unlike her, he was still new to the supernatural world she was familiar with.

"I still don't understand it at times how she's so comfortable with her surroundings… with all of ours." Samuel says.

"Not much phases her, Samuel… I didn't tell her about my other side at first because I thought it would frighten her. Turns out she's more accepting and welcoming of others than I thought." Finn says, Amanda slowly rubbing her hazel eyes as she opened them and carefully sat up with Finn's help.

"Dea-maidin, mo ghra." Amanda said before they kissed.

"Okay, now I know she picked that up from you." Samuel says, Amanda carefully standing up and her and Samuel hugging.

"Good morning to you too, Samuel." Amanda says before they let go, Samuel examining her injured shoulder.

"Sheamus needs to show more control of both sides of him. Maybe I can beat it into him tonight… if you don't mind the script being bent a little." Samuel says, the last part about the script being a joke.

Amanda smiled… and Samuel knew that it was a start.

 _ **2 hours later, 8 hours before SmackDown…**_

Finn and Amanda were finding relaxation in their locker room as Amanda readjusted her Balor Club racerback tank top and brushed a stray hair off of her black lace skinny pants as Finn's fingers ran through her hair and lightly massaged her scalp.

Amanda was enjoying it… so much to the point where she wanted more.

Sensing her sudden impulses, Finn pulled Amanda to where she was straddling him and the two kissed, him gripping the hem of her tank top.

But the sudden noise outside startled them, the half Demon tightening his grip on her.

"It's a good thing we told Brie and Daniel to go on without us tonight." Amanda whispered before standing up, Finn stopping her.

"Na, ta siad ro-feargach." Finn whispered, Amanda looking at him.

"Tog go bog e, ni bheidh siad a ghortu dom." Amanda replied in the same hushed tone but she wasn't so sure… it wasn't the first time that one of The Shield's fights had gotten out of control.

Amanda opened the door… and Finn pulled her back to him as Dean and Seth's fistfight had spilled into the locker room and broke the coffee table, the wolves being pulled apart by Roman before he smacked their heads together.

"You two are out of your damn minds! Told you Mandy would open that damn door!" Roman says angrily as his eyes changed to a terrifying yellow.

"Rialu tu fein, Romhanach!" Amanda says, Roman's eyes returning to their normal color.

"We were worried, Mandy." Dean says, Amanda giving Seth a look that implied _"Don't even try it!"_ when Seth glared at Finn.

Seth restrained himself… but Amanda knew that her Shield brothers were in no way calm.

Across the building, Natasha and Samuel were talking.

"Are you crazy, he'll kill you!" Natasha yelled, Samuel looking at her.

"Better than him trying to kill Mandy… she hasn't done anything wrong by falling in love with Finn." Samuel says as he left and got ready to face Sheamus.


	5. Chapter 5: Where The Wild Wind Blows

**A/N: Devan Hunt is KiranTheRay's character (thank you once again, Kiran, I hope you like this chapter). For more info, please read** _ **The Free**_ **or** _ **The Thin Line**_ **. Also, this is a two part chapter, Mandy sings in the next part. (The Free is on Kiran's account, The Thin Line is on mine.)**

 _ **9/19/15, Orlando…**_

" _Mandy, it's more than feeling exhausted, you've caught some kind of cold." Finn says after helping Amanda back to the bed, glancing at the clock that read 2:30 in neon lighting._

 _She had been feeling okay up until two days ago at the autograph signing… it had started out as a sluggish feeling the morning after the signing and then a cough followed._

 _The cough that was now worse and other virus symptoms followed it and disrupting her sleep._

 _Finn disappeared back into the restroom, returning with a damp washcloth and placing it on Amanda's forehead, hoping to break the fever that was fluctuating between 100° and_ _103°… last time he checked, her fever was at 101.2° and earlier, it had been at 102.5°._

 _He had called Samuel Clover a few minutes ago, thankful that Samuel only lived a short distance away from the apartment… kissing Amanda on her forehead after hearing a knock at the front door, he walked downstairs and opened it, letting Samuel in._

" _Grabbed what should help ease how she's feeling…" Samuel says as they walked upstairs and he set the black canvas bag down, both walking over to Amanda. "Hey kiddo." He says, brushing her hair back._

" _Sam-" Amanda started to say._

" _I know, you don't want me getting sick but we've all been exposed to countless illnesses, even Mama and the kiddos. Though Mama's rarely gotten this sick." Samuel says, Finn placing the washcloth back on Amanda's head and soothingly rubbing her back._

 _Amanda had a feeling that the Chai Green tea in the black canvas bag was Rachel's idea… or as Rachel was more commonly known as, Mama._

 _One gelcap tablet of Tylenol Cold & Flu later after its effects had kicked in, Amanda was sound asleep, her headache and stomachache long gone._

 _The temporary relief didn't stop Finn from calling Hunter and explaining everything, Hunter telling them to stay with her and take her to a hospital if she started feeling worse._

 _Dropping by after the live event well into the night again, Hunter and Stephanie saw Finn and Amanda sprawled out on the couch, the tiny diva in the Demon King's arms and Samuel watching an old episode of Miami Vice._

" _Hey… how's our little kiddo feeling?" Stephanie says, asking the last part and the half wolf, half panther crouching down and brushing Amanda's hair back after Finn and Amanda sat up as Hunter decided to check Amanda's temperature._

 _The reading came back as 99.3 but that was a far cry from 102.5°._

" _Better than earlier… still a bit tired though." Amanda says, Hunter kissing her on the right side of her forehead._

 _Samuel checked on them one last time that night before leaving, still concerned._

 _But he would always worry… Amanda was as much family as everyone else to him._

 **Present time, Five minutes into** _ **SmackDown…**_

 _Rage_ by Hermann Langschwert played and Samuel walked out to the ring, the crowd a mix of cheering and chanting "Mama, we all go to hell!" as Amanda watched from the backstage area.

But she was concerned… Samuel acted strangely at times and in the beginning of their friendship, she chalked it up to everyone having days where they're not themselves.

It was human nature after all.

"Hello everyone!" Samuel shouted into the microphone, the fans cheering. "Everyone good tonight? Good. Now my friend Mandy got attacked last night by her former friend… so Sheamus, what you said is that she has no business being with Balor, huh? I have no problems with it, they're perfect for each other. I do have a problem with you hurting her though so get your ass out here!" He says, shouting halfway through.

Sheamus's music started to play and he walked out there with Cesaro… but when Sheamus turned his back, that's when Samuel attacked.

Amanda knew that it wasn't just a match… it was a hellish beating, Samuel was pissed.

She was still hurt but she had to do something and looked at Finn, Natasha and the Shield.

"Don't kill him." Amanda says before running out there, _Out In The Cold_ by Judas Priest playing and Amanda managing to pull Samuel off of a badly harmed Sheamus.

"Mama said vengeance had to be dealt out for what happened to you." Samuel whispered as his hands instinctively cupped Amanda's face before he picked her up into his arms and took her up the ramp and through the curtain separating the audience from the backstage part of the arena.

And that was when she knew she wasn't dealing with the Samuel she had been familiar with.

 **Backstage, Amanda's perspective, Samuel's locker room…**

"Samuel… what the hell is going on?" I ask shakily as he put me on the couch.

"Mandy…" Samuel says, sitting down next to me. "Kiddo, I didn't want you to find out like this." He says, brushing his long black hair away from his face.

Evil, creepy Samuel isn't all an act like it is onscreen… and from the look in Samuel's eyes after he removed the contacts, he knows that I know.

"I can't control him like Finn can control Devitt… I'm still learning to." Samuel says as he lightly traces his thumb over my bandaged shoulder.

"Samuel… did it scare me? Yes, it did. But control takes time, Finn had told me that he couldn't always control Devitt. You feel out of control, you come find one of us right away. Okay?" I say, my hands resting on his shoulders before we hug.

"Thank you, Mandy Rose." Samuel says after we let go. "Hey, I got another idea." He says before he stood up and picked up something he had seen earlier… Elias's guitar.

I stood up and walked over, lightly strumming the strings once the guitar was in my hands… before playing the melody to _Iris_ … I think this will distract the fans well enough.

Samuel and I hugged again before I left, grabbing a hooded jacket from mine and Finn's locker room.

"How'd you get Elias's guitar?" Finn asks after walking in, snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me close before lightly trailing kisses up and down my neck.

"Samuel calm down?"

Both of us turned, seeing Devan and Finn gripped onto me a bit tighter.

Then again, he and Devan don't really get along all that much... but they do have an unspoken respect for each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Sound Of Silence

_**Last year...**_

" _I couldn't prevent it… I thought I could've but it was out of anyone's control." Amanda says after putting her half empty bottle of Bacardi Silver wine cooler down. "Any more questions?" She asks._

" _Yeah. How in the hell can you drink that stuff?" Devan says, Amanda chuckling slightly._

" _If I didn't know any better, I'd think you and Punk were best friends at one point." Amanda says with a slightly humorless chuckle, Devan finishing his Pepsi. "Aside from an accidental slip up after The Beast In The East pay per view, I haven't drank for over a year, Devan… just got cleared off the Keppra-" She says, Devan nearly spitting out his soda._

" _Keppra?! You had seizures?!" Devan asks, Amanda nodding._

" _I'm not normally one to ignore doctors orders but after being pushed too far, I ended up at the hotel bar, was spiked by The Revival, climbed up onto a table, started dancing… fell off and scared the hell out of Finn." Amanda says._

" _I was watching the episode of Raw after the pay per view, saw the stitches in your head… no one ever explained why." Devan says._

" _Now you know…" Amanda says before hearing Finn run over to them. "Well, I've let off enough on you tonight, Devan. See ya around." She says before leaving with Finn._

" _Be careful around the Demon, Tiny." Devan mutters once he was sure that Amanda and Finn were out of hearing range._

" _Come on you, in the car… you're in no state to drive." Finn says, helping Amanda into the car itself after putting his leather jacket on her._

 _Once she was buckled up and he was driving her to his apartment so she could sleep it off, her hazel eyes locked with Finn's blue ones._

" _Monsters and Demons don't get along… so to speak, love. Please be careful around him." Finn says, his hands lightly cupping Amanda's face._

" _Did he say… to be careful around you?" Amanda asked, knowing that Finn's hearing was much sharper than hers._

" _Yes… but like I said, me and Devitt would never hurt you, Mandy. You're safe." Finn says, his right hand lightly squeezing Amanda's left hand for a few minutes._

 _Amanda started feeling sleepy as the alcohol was wearing off and closed her eyes, her face buried slightly by the collar of the leather jacket._

 _She found the scent of his skin soothing to her…_

 **Present time…**

"Samuel should be okay, Devan." Amanda says after she and Finn let go.

Devan and Finn nodded at each other and Amanda looked at them with a look that said " _No fighting, you two!"_ before she headed towards the main part of the arena after putting on her hoodie.

It was later on the show when Elias came on the tron to everyone to see. He walked up to Shane who was on his phone talking to his sister.

"We need to talk." Elias, the reincarnation of Johnny Cash, explained.

Shane got off the phone and looked to Elias Samson. "Yes, Elias?" He asked, trying to be patient with Elias but after an incident in NXT that left Amanda unconscious from a guitar shot, he wasn't so sure about Elias being on the main roster.

The Drifter/reincarnation huffed out his chest and said "Someone stole my June."

Shane gave him a questioning look with an amusing smile.

"My guitar, boss!" Elias shouted. "Someone stole my guitar named June and I wanna know who did it."

Shane, the Genie placed his hand on Elias's right shoulder and tried to squeeze it, but he was as hard as a rock. "Listen, I'll find it, okay? I'll look high and low for your June. Okay?" Elias nodded and left his boss.

It was half way into the show when a hooded figure sat on stool in the middle of the ring with a guitar in their lap. Once the spot line was on the hooded figure they started to play the guitar and what shocked the audience and the commentators, who were Michael Cole the ghost, Corey Graves the 1950s style zombie and Booker T the were leopard

The lights were dimmed a bit which Amanda found soothing… she hoped that the fans did too as she started to play the song and sing.

 _Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains  
Within the sound of silence_

 _In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone_

 _'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

 _That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence_

 _And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more_

 _People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share_

 _And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence_

 _Fools, said I, you do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows_

 _Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you_

A familiar southern guitar started to play in the arena, interrupting the performance and Elias stormed down to the ring, but stopped short when he saw Amanda take his June and swing it back and forth after taking off the hood of the jacket.

"Well I wasn't finished but Elias, this guitar is very beautiful." Amanda stated. "How long have you had it?" She asked.

Elias didn't answer her when she got close to the turnbuckle to his liking.

"Well you must've had it a very long time. It looks loved, but you left your case open to the world for someone to grab her." The small diva said as she rubbed her hand over the guitar base and pulled one of the strings.

"I think you need a new June Carter, Elias."

He yelled no when Amanda smashed his guitar over the turnbuckle again and again.

When she was finally done, Amanda looked to Elias as he held to fallen pieces of June to his chest.

"That's what you get for hurting my lover, my family and me. Mess with me again and I can do worse to you." Amanda said chillingly and walked back to her and Finn's locker room with her head held high.

She wasn't sure if she did a good thing but six weeks removed from the incident had left her with agonizing migraines at times.

Amanda at least made sure that tonight, no heads would be injured by that guitar.


	7. Chapter 7: Wind Of Change

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do out there?" Devan asked after he approached Amanda.

"Had to do something. Since Elias started working here, he's busted countless guitars over our heads." Amanda says, pulling her hair up and revealing a scar on the back of her neck.

"Damn." Devan says, Amanda nodding.

She slipped off to hers and Finn's locker room, not knowing that Devitt was in the shadows waiting for her and incredibly turned on by what she had done as she slipped in.

"Finn, you here?" Amanda asks, closing the door… she felt a pair of hands on her hips and a very hot chest to her back before Amanda looked at the mirror and found her dark eyed Demon King staring back at her.

"We both want you, you want both of us, love." Devitt whispered, nuzzling Amanda's neck.

She smiled and pushed her hair to the side... there was a slight scar from where Devitt's pointed teeth had laid a mark from where her neck and right shoulder meet.

The said Demon King nuzzled his nose into Amanda's neck again and started to lay his lips on the mark and refreshing where he marked his territory. She moaned and pulled his hair before she looked to the mirror and saw that Devitt was staring right back at her.

Her eyes went into the back of her head and moaned even louder to the point where they heard loud banging coming from their locked door.

Devitt let go of Amanda and growled at the door, Amanda turning around to face her King and hushed him. He nodded and went to the door to find a cackling Matt and Jeff Hardy aka Grim Reapers.

They had a dark aura around them, but always had a slight smile to their faces.

"Seriously?" Devitt growled.

"We heard moaning and got concerned for Mandy's well being." Jeff says.

Matt cackled as well and said, "Well being, but also to note that if there was reproducing going on in here."

"Matthew Hardy!" Amanda said after she was stood in the doorway, using Matt's full name. "There is no procreating going on in here and if there was, your eyeballs will be melting by now."

The Hardyz gasped and hugged their sister. She rolled her eyes to Finn and he gave her a small smile.

" _She is ours and we laid our mark. We love and protect what's ours, we will protect our Demon Queen. Our_ _Demon Banríona."_ Devitt said in the back of Finn's mind after retreating.

Finn nodded, sitting down and letting Amanda rest her head in his lap. He ran his fingers on his right hand through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp as he could sense the impending migraine.

But she wouldn't feel it… not yet.

 **The next morning…**

Amanda opened her eyes halfway, Finn rubbing his hands up and down her back as he normally did when her migraines hit.

"Damn Elias."

Both looked and saw Amanda's late father figure Chris Benoit, Nancy and little Daniel aka Angels sitting around the bed with her. She had tears in her eyes from the pain and wished that it would go away.

"Shh… rest up, little one." Nancy whispered as she put a hand on Amanda's head and sent her energy to her surrogate daughter.

The mini Cena sighed and drifted back to sleep, Finn silently thanking them and drifting back into sleep as well.

"I am going to find that boy and kill him. How dare he do this?!" Roddy said, thinking back to the incident that led to the agonizing headaches.

He, Eddie, Chyna and Andre were all standing at the end of the mixed-supernatural-race couple's bed.

"I can scare him." Andre said.

Eddie gave his old friend a questioning look and said, "And say what _"I am Andre the Giant, you hurt_ _my tiny niece, prepare to die!"._ Yeah like that's going to happen."

"Don't mock my favorite movie, Eddie." Nancy and Chyna said before they looked at each other and started to laugh.

Before they had died. Amanda, Chyna and Nancy all had a movie night and watched The Princess Bride in honor of Andre's birthday and the movie anniversary.

Eddie held his hands up in surrender and looked back at his niece when she turned over to face a sleeping Finn. "They look cute together. Better than Orton."

"Cowboy Bob should've raised him just a little bit better on treating women." Chyna said. "Hell Hunter treated me better than anyone else did in this business."

They all nodded and Daniel sat next to Finn and patted his head. "I like you, Finn."

Chris and Nancy smiled at each other and they all faded away, but not before kissing Amanda on the head or cheek goodbye for now.

 _ **Tuesday Night SmackDown Live…**_

"You sure you're up for it?" Lana asked as she and Amanda were getting ready for their match, the blonde haired mermaid keeping her scales wet.

"Yes and yes, I remember the last time I pushed myself too hard when I wasn't 100%." Amanda says, readjusting her white and black ring outfit. It was an odd mixture of the kind Sasha wears and what TNA knockout Maria Kanellis Bennett used to wear during her WWE tenure.

Amanda looked at her phone when she heard it chime and saw a text from Brie, the text consisting of an ultrasound picture and the caption _'It's a girl! 😁'_

"I ain't waiting all damn night, you get your tiny ass out here now!"

Both looked to the Tv to see Kevin Owens, WWE's resident Centaur.

 **Amanda's perspective…**

This is getting fucking old!

I slipped my Balor Club hoodie on and zipped it, heading out there when I heard footsteps.

"Mandy, he's gonna hurt you!" Daniel says… as much as I adore my Faun friend, I'm not taking any more bullshit from Owens!

"Daniel, you might not want to tell yours and Brie's little baby about this one day but you'll want to watch… truces can go out the window really quick here." I say before leaving.

I reach the curtain, mouthing _'I'll be okay!'_ when I see Finn run to me before we hug and kiss.

Don't even get me started on the rush I feel when I hear Chris's theme song but at the same time, I feel that sadness too because they're not physically here.

I walk out there to deafening cheers, climb in the ring and look up at Kevin Owens.

"I thought we had a truce here, off camera at least. What is it now?" I say, my eyes narrowed at Kevin.

Kevin huffed out his chest and steam came out of his nose like a cartoon character. "You and Finn need to stop this now!"

I looked around as the fans started to chant "KO Sucks! KO Sucks!" Kevin started to yell in French and eyed me before switching back to English.

"A demon and a human should never be together. It's cruel just to see you two act like a beautiful couple and rub it in everyone's faces… hell, those future kids are gonna be half Demon spawns like-" Kevin yelled.

That's the straw that broke the camel's back because the next thing I know, I've punched him and blood is pouring from his nose… I'm also sure that I either dislocated a finger or broke my hand entirely.

I turn to leave because he's not fucking worth it… but I'm sent flying into the barricade.

I'm barely conscious when I feel Finn's arms around me…

 **Third person perspective…**

" _Sierra!"_

" _Hotel!"_

" _India!"_

" _Echo!"_

" _Lima!"_

" _Delta!"_

" _SHIELD!"_

Kevin knew he was screwed the second that the Hounds of justice charged through the crowd and jumped on him when they got into the ring, beating him to a pulp as Devitt emerged and he joined in on the beating after helping Amanda up to her feet.

When the five reached the backstage area and Devan and Samuel reached them, Amanda was placed on a crate and her left arm was wrapped around her ribcage as a frantic Lana and Rusev reached them as well.

"Tiny, this'll help you feel a lot better." Rusev said, lightly stroking Amanda's hair.

Lana placed her hands on Amanda's injured body after Rusev set a glass of water aside and said "Trust my wife, okay?". It wasn't long before Amanda's cracked ribs, dislocated right index finger and dislocated right shoulder healed after a white light appeared, the light disappearing after.

"I dropped by to see Arn Anderson and this kind of chaos happens?!"

Everyone knew that voice as they turned to see its owner, whether from watching him on WCW or actually having met him.

But the last person Amanda ever thought she'd meet in her lifetime was Kevin Sullivan.


End file.
